lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Doo Lee
Doo Lee ''(이현도 Lee Hyun Do)'' is a minor character in Lookism. He is in the fashion department at J High School. Background He is usually accompanied by his two friends and they all act as Zack's lackeys. Appearance He has a skinny, lanky body and a long cleft chin. His black hair is pointed up at his bangs. Personality He is a bully, and his most notable victim is Jiho. He also thinks highly of himself. Plot Second Hand Rana Doo Lee, his two friends, and Daniel are initially recruited by Zack to help him confront the scammer who took his money, but after running into and recruiting Euntae, Doo Lee and the other two lackeys were told to stay behind with Euntae reasoning that too many of them would make the situation more complicated. Autumn Boot Camp On the bus to boot camp, Doo Lee, along with Zoe and Yui, ecstatically invite Daniel to sit with them (along with Zack, Jiho, and Mira) in the back of the bus where they play some games to pass time, much to Daniel's pleasure. Later that night during the curfew, Doo Lee brings Daniel and Zack to a place where his two cronies and the Beauty Department girls (hoping to hang out with Daniel and Zack) were waiting for them. But both Daniel and Zack made excuses to get themselves out of there, much to the disappointment of Doo Lee and the girls. He, along with the two cronies and the Beauty Department girls were later caught by the camp instructors and forced to do squats as punishment. The next night, Doo Lee assists Daniel, Jiho, and Zoe in searching for Mira and Zack. He suggest that they might just be hanging out and will return soon, but they keep searching regardless. Along with the police, they eventually find Zack beating up Heemin Kim after the latter attempted to rape Mira. Attention Whore Doo Lee offers Park Tae Joon to make a video with him on Pacebook, which he accepts. He then tries to offer Daniel to join him (hoping that his looks will get them views), but Zack tells him to shut up. Tired of being told what to do, Doo Lee reminds him that he spent his own money to buy things for him and that he should be thankful. Just before they're about to fight, they are separated as Doo Lee shouts that Zack has no friends, but rather underlings who do things for him. In the Pacebook video Doo Lee makes with Tae Joon, they call out the gangster Shin Dae Hoon, gaining them popularity. Tae Joon worries about the possibility that Dae Hoon will respond, but Doo Lee assures that it's all going to be alright. As they make more videos targeting Dae Hoon which gets more and more attention every time, Dae Hoon finally responds after they make fun of his mom, saying that he will find and catch them, knowing that they both go to J High. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Characters